The Renesmee Diaries  The Untold Version
by xgbabyx3
Summary: A bit of a tidbit writing I wrote awhile ago after reading Breaking Dawn. Setting takes place when Renesmee turns 7. A bit of a blooming love between Nessie and Jake. Suck at summaries so read to find out!


**Hello to everyone reading this! So this is just a quick read that i started but never finished. It is set when Renesmee as fully 'developed'. I wrote this when Breaking Dawn just came out and never finished it so anyone willing to finish can do so. It was a scrap I dug out but didnt care for so please excuse the suckiness of this piece. Any questions for me just comment and i'll be happy to write back! - Gabby=D **

Have you ever read fairy tales? Vampire fairy tales ? Well I'm living one! My mom and dad had me six years ago. When I was born I had accidentally almost killed my mother. Luckily my dad was there to save her and change her into a vampire before it was too late.

While my dad had been saving her I was down stairs with my aunt, Rose. She was playing with me but at that moment I hadn't cared about her or my parents. I was waiting for someone to find me. I could _feel _the person. The person was slowly descending the stairs and I was getting impatient. Finally he came and turned to look at us. I couldn't see him.

Suddenly, Aunt Rose lifts me up and that was when everything changed. I looked into his dark eyes and he stared back. Aunt Rose brought me back down and I touched her cheek with my hand. I wanted to know who he was and I showed her a picture of him. She sighed and turned to face the guy.

" That's Jacob. He's a dog." Rosalie said in a disgusted voice. I reached up to touch her cheek again and I showed her a picture of Jacob with me in his arms. She made a sort of choking sound.

" What?" Jacob said, never once taking his eyes off me.

" Renesmee wants _you_ to hold her."

" Then give her to me." He said taking a few steps forward and stretching his arms in front of him. I stretched out to him, too. Aunt Rose stood still and I was getting aggravated. I impatiently touched her cheek again and showed her the same picture with me in Jacob's arms. She sighed and walked slowly to Jacob.

" Drop her dog and see what'll happen." Rosalie said. Jacob didn't respond to her comment. He slowly took me from Aunt Rosalie's arms. At the same time we both gasped in shock. In less than a second I was across the room and still in Aunt Rosalie's arms.

I was still dazed from his touch. His hands were warm and nowhere near the cool touch of Aunt Rose's hands. Besides that I felt a small electric shock go through my veins when he touched me. It didn't hurt. It felt like we made some sort of connection.

" What did you do to her mongrel?"

" Nothing." Jacob said in a dazed voice. He must have felt what I had felt. I stretched towards him again and he took three long strides to where we stood. He again slowly took me from Aunt Rose's arms. This time I didn't feel the shock. I felt warm in his arms.

I looked into his eyes and slowly put my hand to his cheek. He gasped. I showed him a picture of me in his arms and me sleeping.

" You're tired?" He asked. I nodded and yawned.

" You can sleep. I got you." He said with a small smile on his face.

Once I woke up I was surrounded by the rest of my family. Aunt Alice. Aunt Rose. Uncle Jasper. Uncle Emmett. Grandpa Carlisle. Grandma Esme. I didn't see my parents anywhere. I touched Jacob's face and showed him my dad and mom. He nodded and told them I wanted to see Edward and Bella. Suddenly, a man stood at the bottom of the stairs.

He looked straight at me and I smiled. My father. I stretched to him and he took me into his arms. He smiled at me, too. I touched his face and showed a picture of my mom. He winced at the picture of her covered with blood and sweat.

" You want to see mommy?" I nodded and he smiled. He took me up stairs and to the room I was born in. I saw a figure lying on a table. He moved closer and I saw her face. It was beautiful.

I smiled and placed my hand on my dad's face. I showed him a picture of her and thought of how pretty my mom was. He nodded. " Mommy is pretty, I know." I wondered why she wasn't up. " She's changing. She is becoming stronger." I nodded. I would wait.

Once she woke up she wasn't allowed to see me. Jacob said she was thirsty and she needed to hunt before she saw me. After she was done hunting she got to see me. She was more beautiful than I remembered. I knew she was my mommy though. She said she knew me too. I showed her my gift and like everyone she was shocked.

The days went on and I was a happy kid. I had a big family that gave me everything. I soon started talking, reading, walking, and dancing. I don't know if it was just my imagination but even though I did all these great things everyone always looked anxious. I didn't know why. Then, one day Jacob, my mom, and I went on a hunting trip.

I was racing Jacob to see who got the biggest prey. I won. I was laughing and playing with Jacob when suddenly my mom comes and looks all scared. She calls my dad and he comes with grandpa. They go looking for somebody named Irina and my mom tells us we have to go home. The next month or so was scary. Everyone at the house looked edgy and never too happy. One day out, of nowhere, my Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper disappeared. After they left some more vampires started coming to the house. I had to show them my gift and I even talked to some of them.

Finally the day came to stand up to these ancient vampires name the Volturi. That was when I finally understood everything. The Volturi were after _me_. All the people that went to the house and that were standing in the clearing there were all there for me. I had Jacob next to me and I was on my mom's back.

I saw and heard many things from those fascinating vampires. They weren't like my family. They looked old and brittle. They fascinated me.

After a lot of arguing this pretty blonde vampire stood near the Volturi and she looked sad. I was going to ask my mom why she was so sad but before I could ask she was burned. I closed my eyes and tried not to look because it scared me.

Then, my mom put me on Jacob's back and told me that she loved me. Dad was there and he looked sad, too. I hugged both my parents and then held on to Jacob's fur. It was quiet for a really long time and finally they gave up. They left and my mom jumped and took me off Jacob. I asked her if I got to stay with her and she said forever. I was ecstatic.

When we got home Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper were back and we were all really happy. I got tired though because it was a long day so I fell asleep. I dreamt about everyone that I loved.

So you know how they say THE END at the back of a book? Well I wasn't finished. This was just the beginning of my forever.

Chapter One

_Beep! Beep! _My phone was going off. Blindly, I looked for my phone and opened my eyes when I reached it. I read the name and smiled. It was Jacob. I sat up and flipped open the phone.

" Happy Birthday!" Jacob yelled. I laughed quietly.

" Thanks, Jake."

" I wanted to be the first one to wish you a happy birthday."

" That was nice of you, but you couldn't wait for a decent time to tell me this." I looked out the window and the sun was just rising.

" Sorry! I didn't think."

" It's okay, Jake." I couldn't be mad at Jacob.

" Well after you're fully awake you have to call me. I want to take you somewhere fun for you're birthday."

" Oh, Jake that would be awesome! Thanks."

" Great. I'll talk to you later then. Sorry for waking you."

" Okay. Bye, Jacob." I clicked the off button and fell back on my pillows. I was tired still but I couldn't go back to sleep. I was wide-awake now.

I got out of bed and went to my bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. I _really_ looked at myself. I had a few differences from last night. My hair was a centimeter longer and I was half an inch taller. I was officially done growing. Today was my seventh birthday.

I ran out of the bathroom and into the hallway screaming at the top of my lungs. My parents rushed out of their room and were in the hall in a protective stance in front of me.

"What's wrong?" My mom hissed.

"Nothing!" I said too hysterically. Slowly they both turned to look at me like I was insane.

" It's my birthday! I'm happy! That's all." I had a huge smile on my face. They both started laughing and my dad gave me a big hug.

" Sorry I'm not the first to say this but, happy birthday, sweetheart." He said into my hair.

" Thanks, dad." I let go of him and stepped back to see both my parents look at each other, nod, and look back at me.

"What?" I asked.

" Honey, we have a… gift for you." My mom said.

" Okay. Where is it?" I asked. Looking around excitedly.

" It's in our room. We were going to give it to you later but since you're up already…" My mom shrugged and left the sentence unfinished.

" I'll get it." My dad insisted and went to their room while my mom and I went to sit on the couch in the front room.

By the time we got to the couch my dad was already behind us. He walked to the couch and sat next to my mom and slid his arm around her waist. He handed me a trinket box. It looked like it was made out of gold. I slowly opened it. I gasped with astonishment. It was a ring with a heart on it and an R inside the heart. The heart and the R were all diamonds. I was sure of it.

Suddenly, the sun gleamed right through the window and on the ring. At that moment you could see every diamond clearly. Every faucet of the diamonds was perfect.

The ring threw off rainbow sparkles from the sun. Just like vampires. It was mesmerizing.

I very carefully took the ring and put it on my finger. It was beautiful. I looked up at my parents with wet eyes.

" Thank you. It is absolutely perfect." I had a huge smile on my face.

" We both thought it was a good gift for you. Ever since you were small you always liked sparkly things." My mom said. We all laughed. I got up and hugged both my parents tightly.

" I love you guys." I told them sincerely.

" We love you, too, Nessie." My dad said. I let go of them and stepped back. I looked at my ring one more time and smiled. My dad laughed and I looked up at him quickly.

" Yes. I think Jacob will be mad that he didn't get to give you his present first. He'll have to deal with it though. He cant always be the first for everything." He said and we laughed.

After a few more minutes talking to them I went to my room and got ready for the day. I took a quick shower and picked my clothes out. I decided that I should wear something Aunt Alice would like so I took out my tie die sundress. I slipped on some flip-flops and went to my jewelry box. I took out my beaded necklace that Jacob had bought for me for my sixth birthday. I had begged my parents for it but they had said no so Jacob bought it. I laced the strings around my neck and tied it into a bow.

I turned to the mirror and gently combed through my wet curls. I loved my curls. I spent hours sometimes combing my hair when I was bored. I took a barrette and tied my hair. After my hair was done I took my ring and put it on my finger. I looked in my mirror and smiled.

I opened my room and I was immediately overwhelmed by the smell of eggs and bacon. I skipped to the kitchen and saw my mom and dad cooking. They were going back and forth from the stove to the table that was now filled with a buffet of food. I already knew why they made so much food. Jacob would be eating.

The thought of Jacob made me want to see him. I didn't know why but ever since I woke up this morning I felt the connection between us felt stronger. I walked out the side door of the house and walked into the forest.

_I'm waiting for Jacob._ I thought to my dad so he wouldn't worry.

I walked for a few minutes and then stopped near the river where a tree had recently fallen. I sat down on the trunk of the tree and closed my eyes and concentrated on Jacob. He was about a mile away from the house. I could almost feel like I was Jacob when I concentrated like this. We had learned last year that if Jacob and me concentrated enough we could sense each other from a distance. It was pretty cool sometimes but it sucked when I wanted to surprise him.

After a moment I felt a tingling sensation in my body. I opened my eyes and Jacob was standing in front of me in wolf form. He had his lopsided grin on his face that I always thought was funny.

I got up from the tree and walked up to Jacob. I smiled at him and petted his fur. His fur was so soft and silky. I could pet him forever but he stepped back to look into my eyes. I knew what he wanted the moment his eyes reached mine. He was going to change into a human and I wasn't allowed to look.

I turned around and closed my eyed. Almost a second passed when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Jacob. I gasped at the same time Jacob did. My skin was tingling and when I looked into Jacob's eyes my heart went flying like a humming bird's wings. For some reason I felt like I wanted to be really close to him right now.

Without me knowing I took a step toward him and at the same time I moved so did he. Are fingers intertwined and are heads were close together. I could feel his breath on my face.

Slowly – very slowly – he leaned his head down so that are lips were about an inch away from touching. Right when I stretched on my toes to kiss him I heard a yell,

"No!" My dad growled. We both turned and saw my dad crouched and ready to spring. Jacob turned so that he was blocking me from my dad. He put his hands up though and stepped an inch forward.

" Hey now, Edward. You knew this day would come soon. You look so surprised."

" What are you talking about? What do you mean 'this day would come?'

" I'll tell you later, Ness.' Jacob murmured so low I almost couldn't hear him.

" Get away from her. Now. Or I will rip you to shreds mongrel. " He said in his nicest voice. Oddly when he said it like that it made his threat scarier.

" Let's just talk about this." Jacob said almost pleadingly as my dad took a step forward.

" I said get away from her. _Now_." He growled loudly. Almost one fourth of a second passed when my mom came to stand behind my dad. She put a hand on his shoulder and he spun around in an instant. My mom's face was calm and relaxed. I let out my breath I didn't notice I was holding. I saw my dad straighten up as my mom cradled his face and said something to him to low for us to hear. I quickly took advantage reached for Jacob's arm. He was staring at my parents in what seemed like astonishment. I yanked at his arm but he didn't budge. I yanked again but harder this time and he turned his head to look at me. I tugged him lightly this time and he followed me. I moved a few steps back so that we were out of earshot of my parents.

" What just happened?" I asked in a soft whisper.

* * *

><p><strong>EXTRA*** <strong>

**Okay so this scene is just an extra that i didnt know where to fit. Again you can use this if you'd like!**

Before I knew what was happening he had scooped me up into his arms – my legs clutching his hips – and had smashed his hot lips to mine. Surprisingly I locked my arms around his neck and kissed him back just as hard. I slowly lifted my hands and grabbed locks of his black hair. I tugged them gently and something about that really set him off. He pushed my back against a tree and all but attacked me. His hands were on my hips and he kissed me with such a passion I thought I would burst. After what felt like hours we broke away from the kiss, both of us gasping for air. I looked into his big black eyes and felt like something clicked in my head. I blinked and looked around. I looked back at him. He looked the same way I felt.

" Oh!" I looked down and saw that I didn't have my dress on. I shoved out of his arms and he helped me down. I picked my dress up off the floor and hastily put it back on. How did it come off without me noticing? Jacob looked around and looked back at me.

" What just happened?" Jacob asked looking confused.

" I really don't know but I think we just had a crazy make out session." I said not looking at him as I put my flip-flops back on.

" Uhh… did I… did you…" he trailed off leaving the sentence to hang. I already knew what he meant.

" I don't know who started it. I think it was both of us." I laughed out shakily. I finally looked back at him and he was staring at me. Suddenly I felt really self – conscious because he never looked at me like this before. I've seen guys look at me like this but never from Jacob. He looked at me like other men did. The way a man looked at a woman when he wanted her. I bit my lip and looked away.

He walked toward me and put one hand under my chin and tilted my head so I had to look at him. I felt embarrassed and was pretty sure my cheeks were flushed with color.

" Hey." Jacob said. I looked up at him and he had my favorite lopsided grin on.

" Don't look so bad. We're attracted to each other. It's not a crime." He said and I smiled.

" I don't get it though. I saw you yesterday and I didn't attack you like I just did."

" Well you weren't seven yesterday. Maybe the imprint gene kicked in or something."

" Maybe." I stepped away from him and turned toward the river. I took a few deep breaths and looked back at him.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you enjoyed it! R&amp;R always welcome. Comments are love! <strong>


End file.
